Patrick MacManus
Patrick Maurice Timothy MacManus is a werewolf and youngest grandson of Alfred MacManus, alpha of the Darkwood Clan. A goofball with an easy-going, flippant attitude, Patrick has a good sense of humor and a surprisingly honorable side. The husband of Charli Palmer . Personality Patrick MacManus is an affable, natural-born clown with a flippant attitude toward others and a larger than life personality. Seemingly having an answer for everything, Patrick has a sarcastic wit and a fondness for pushing things too far. He has a love of drinking, smoking, gambling and embracing all of life's little vices. Bold, sarcastic and somewhat crude, Patrick sometimes comes across as irritating, rude or boorish to those who don't know him. But to those few who do, Patrick proves a loyal, compassionate and kind friend. Even as a child, Patrick proved himself insatiably curious and bold with a theatrical streak and a knack for being the center of attention. Always the troublemaker, Patrick made up for a lack of friends with a big imagination and a larger than life personality. When he wasn't getting into something he shouldn't be, Patrick could be found hiding away, reading a book, drawing or pretending he was an explorer. Today, Patrick is restless and something of a wanderer, rarely staying anywhere for too long. He loves going to new places, seeing new things and meeting new people, and he can often be seen crawling up anything climbable. When forced to stay in one place too long, he tends to grow impatient and bounces his leg or drum his fingers. In most situations, Patrick has a tendency to be boistrous, loud, crude and borderline obnoxious. Many people consider him annoying or childish, but in reality, Patrick just likes to have fun and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He isn't bothered by normal ideas of "decency" and often makes people uncomfortable. This is mostly done out of fun, however, as Patrick as a fondness for getting under people's skin, pushing their buttons and taking things a little too far. Free spirited, independent with a high value placed on freedom, Patrick has a tendency to push the boundries of the rules, often to the irritation of his superiors. He places little value in rank or positions of authority, and pays no respect to those who have not earned it. He talks to his superiors in the same way he talks to his friends, to their chagrin. Patrick tends to be impulsive to the point of recklessness, and will do almost anything on a dare. Or a whim. Despite his natural inclination toward chaoticness and freedom, Patrick does respect his clan and his pack, and he has an unusually deep sense of honor. He cares deeply for the lives of the werewolves under his protection and he inherently understand his responsibilities as a leader in his clan, and this includes his betrothal to Charli. While he might not WANT to do any of that but he knows he HAS to do it and has resigned himself to doing what he must for his clan and family. Deep down, though, Patrick is actually quite lonely and harbors a deep dislike for himself. He has always felt like an outcast and the black sheep of his very staunchly traditional family. Desperately wanting to fit in and be loved, Patrick acts out partially as a way of being noticed. Beneath his layer of bravado and outspokenness, Patrick is actually a very loyal, doting and caring friend. He loves his friends and would fight to the death for every one of them. He hates seeing people sad and will often go to great lengths to make them happy or to make them laugh. He has an affable, almost charming way about him at times. Very few people stick around long enough to really get to know this side of him, however. When Patrick puts his mind to something, he rarely fails. Not one to do anything half-heartedly, Patrick has a habit of going above and beyond on projects or anything he cares about. If it pertains to something he is passionate about, Patrick's mind is like a steel trap. If it doesn't, however, Patrick could care less; he does not give even one fuck and will most likely not even start. In all, Patrick is a very outspoke, extroverted and charismatic person with a fondness for goofing around and pushing people's buttons, but with an honorable, caring side underneath. Despite being stuck in a situation he doesn't want to be in, he's determined to make the best of it and do his duty. History As a Baby and Beyond Patrick was born on November 07, 1993, the youngest of three sons to Seamus and Ivy MacManus in Portlaoise, Ireland. Patrick was said to have been a precocious baby, constantly crying and getting into things he shouldn't. He is said to have spent an inordanent amount of time in cupboards or hiding under sinks, and to this day likes dark places. He was also quite fond of peanut butter, often eat it by the fistful whenever his chubby little hands could get ahold of it. As a youngster, Patrick often bonded with his oldest brother, Connor, over playing video games. He also would watch movies with his older brother CIllian. These activities were how he bonded and connected with his siblings, and they remain incredibly important to him today. Playing video games is a strangely intimate experience for Patrick, especially when he plays them with women. When he was four years old, Patrick's family traveled to Blackmoor, in England, for a weeklong stay. During their stay, Patrick was told he would one day marry Charlotte, the baby daughter of Angela Palmer, future alpha of the Blackmoor Clan. When he was six years old, after hearing the Sex Pistols' "God Save the Queen", he decided he wanted to play the drums. Growing up the grandson of Alfred MacManus--alpha of the influential Darkwood Clan of werewolves--brought privelage along with it. Patrick's family was always wealthy and he never wanted for anything. Being the youngest child meant that he was often overlooked by his parents and condescended to by his older siblings. A theatrical and naturally bold child, Patrick often thrust himself into the center of conversations or gatherings, sometimes going to great lengths to be noticed; for example, in his third year of schooling, Patrick urinated into a bowl of punch at a band recital. Another time, he made a huge "fort" in his father's study, using family tapestries instead of sheets because he liked "how the light was so blue inside the fort", and that it was necessary for the "feng shui of the fort". Despite his love for the outdoors, Patrick was rarely allowed to leave the family estate without at least one of his brothers, so he had a tendency to make "lairs" around his house and property, where he could go when he needed to get away. There were so many of these lairs that not even he remembers where they all are, and his family are still finding some to this day. Even as an adult, Patrick continues to have his little lairs. As a child of "noble" lineage in a prominent lycan clan, Patrick always knew what his family was and what he was: a werewolf. He was vaguely aware of his family's activities and the nature of their wolves during his childhood, though this would not hit home for many years. He was also forced to take many classes outside of regular schooling by his parents and grandfather. These included dance, music, debate, archery and horseback riding, among others. He hated all of these classes, and he had a tendency to rebel, fighting tooth and nail to keep from having to go to them. Living by such a strict schedule--being told where to go, what to wear, what to say--Patrick developed a resentment for rules and authority at a young age. Diddled by a Priest When he was thirteen years old, during his time as an altar boy at his local church, Patrick was sexually molested by the Priest. This went on for at least a few months before it was stopped by Patrick's family, and the priest's coicidental "accidental" death later. Regardless, the incident scarred Patrick and turned him into someone who quickly began to live in excess to prove he deserved what had happened ot him. Delinquent Days When he was fourteen, he began dating a classmate named Marnie Vaughn. He excitedly told his parents, who angrily told him that he was NOT to date any girls; he was promised to the Blackmoore Clan as the future husband to their daughter Charlotte and they would not have him doing anything that could risk forming an imprint with anybody else. At fifteen, after a particularly nasty fight with his father about his schedule and extracurricular classes, Patrick felt that he should be allowed to determine his own life. He soon began acting out against his parents and teachers, and dressing, talking and listening to music his parents would not approve of, especially loud punk music. As he grew older, he would often make-out with girls and occasionally get up to shennanigans with girls, though this never included sex, primarily because he knew that his first time was important and a part of him wanted him wedding night to be worth SOMETHING. His mother died that year, as well, which only further drove Patrick to act out and separate himself from others. Waking the Wolf On his sixteenth birthday, Alfred and Connor took Patrick aside and forced him to take the life of an injured member of the Silver Hand, a group of werewolf hunters. Killing him triggered his lycanthropy, officially welcoming him into the world of the supernatural. The following month was filled with guilt, anger, intense periods of depression and vivid, realistic nightmares. The next full moon was the most painful and difficult nights of his life and he transformed into a werewolf for the first time. As he awoke the next morning, he felt equal measures exhausted, enraged, liberated and relieved. It was like he'd released something that had always dwelled inside of him and he liked it: the power, the strength and the freedom that he now found he had. Shadowcrest & Going Down the Rabbit Hole That year, like all the men in his family, he was enrolled in Shadowcrest Academy for the Supernatural, where he was sorted into House Monceros, much to the dismay and disapproval of his family (who campaigned for him to be switched to House Draco, though Patrick didn't give a shit). While he enjoyed "going to Hogwarts", he hated most of the students and almost all of the teachers. His behavior was bad and disruptive, his attendence poor and his grades subpar. Detention was nearly weekly for him, and he became the bane of several teachers' existence. He quickly began to resent his wolf, however, as its unsatiable sexual appetite quickly gre bored with making out and oral sex, yet he was unable to fulfill that need. This caused Patrick to quickly hate the lycanthropy and by the end of the year, the frustration his wolf brought finally caused him to start viewing the wolf as a curse. When he was seventeen, mid-way through his Year 12, his father was killed by Silver Hand members. He, too, was attacked by werewolf hunters during the train ride home for the funeral. This experience further drove Patrick into drinking, smoking, drugs and random flings with random girls, and his behavior only got worse with time. After somehow graduating the next year, Patrick moved to Dublin, where he got a flat and for the first time got a taste of freedom, although he knew his impending engagement was constantly looming on the horizon. He worked odd-jobs while going on the occasional job for the clan, most of which involved clashing with Silver Hand members or rival lycan clans. Recent Days In recent days, Patrick has been enjoying his continued freedom, unaware that his betrothed would be far more than just another pretty face, nor that his marriage will come to mean so much to him..... Notable Accomplishments --Attended Shadowcrest Academy for the Supernatural, sorted into House Monceros. (2009--2011) --Graduated Shadowcrest Academy (June 2011) --Attended the Grand Moot, got engaged to Charli Palmer (May 2013) Notable Victories --Ben Little (knocked unconscious with a tree branch) Relationships with Others Charli Palmer Patrick's relationship with his fiancee and the future alpha of the Blackmoor clan is a very messy, complicated one that even he would have trouble defining. Right off the bat, when they first met, before he even learned her name, he knew he was in trouble: her grace, attitude, good looks and sense of humor were disarmingly attractive. After learning that he was, in fact, his future wife, Patrick immediately realized that something special was happening, though he would be hard-pressed to explain exactly what that was. They immediately had chemistry and his wolf seems to yearn and scream for her every second of every day, and he has developed feelings of his own that are so terrifyingly strong that he is unable to fully explain it. The two connect on every conceivable level; they have the same sense of humor, same taste in movies and music, and the two also share scarily similar wolves. She gets him in a way that nobody has ever understood him before. She understands him and why he does the things he does and why he is the way he is, and she likes him for it; she always forgives him for his lust and faults because she often shares them. She embraces every crude, flippant and childish part of him as he does for her, and he has never been as happy or had as much fun as he does with her. He doesn't feel alone or like so much of a black sheep when she is with him; with Charli, he feels like it's the rest of his family that's weird. Patrick can be himself with Charli, and not only the loud, boistrous man everybody knows, but he can also be the surprisingly sensitive, doting, charming young man that very few people ever get to see. While he always had an image of Charlotte in his head growing up, the real thing has turned out so much better than he could have ever hoped for. As a teenager, he hoped she would be hot and that she wouldn't be a bitch. Never in a million years would he believe his future wife would be as beautiful, charming, funny and cool as she is. To Patrick, everything she does is brilliant and beautiful, and there is nothing about the woman he would ever change. To be honest, there is a part of him that doesn't mind marrying her, because she is honestly the kind of girl he'd have fallen in love with anyway. She also inspires him to be a better man, and he is determined to make this marriage something good, and to be a man she is proud of. Against all odds, Patrick is afraid that he's in love with her, and while he is terrified at the prospect of marrying her, he desires to make Charli happy and to protect and provide for her. ''Cillian MacManus'' His older brother, Cillian is responsible, honorable and wise beyon his years. Dutiful and loyal to the clan above all else, there is a part of Patrick that has always admired Cillian. As a child, the two often watched movies together in order to bond, and the two still consider going to the cinema to be "their thing". Regardless, Patrick enjoys teasing and embarassing Cillian, and he takes a special joy in getting under his skin. He doesn't do this out of spite; he does it because he thinks it's fun and Cillian is an easy target. He does love his brother, and is often the first person to jump to Cillian's defense. He dislikes hos self-righteous Cillian can be, though, and the two often clash over ideological differences. ''Connor MacManus'' Patrick's oldest brother, Connor is an unstable werewolf with a penchant for violence and aggression. Patrick has expressed the idea that he is literally afraid of his older brother at times. Despite their shows of affection toward one another and their claims of having been close when Patrick was a child, the two share a primarily antagonistic relationship with the other, with Patrick villainizing and constantly egging Connor on, while Connor seems to always be on the edge of a freak-out when Patrick is around. This partially has a root in Connor's role in Patrick's triggering his curse, and the acts of violence Patrick observed Connor perform since he began working for the Clan. ''Dorian Altringham'' Patrick real does like the young werebear, having attended Shadowcrest with him and having weathered many Clan Moots alongside him. Patrick thinks he's a cool dude, although they were dicks to each other at school. The two became closer during the 2013 Moot, as they bonded over Patrick and Charli's shared predicament. Dorian is one of the few people Patrick trusts implicitly with Charli's safety. ''Ben Little'' While Patrick doesn't really KNOW Ben, he is aware of his immense power and his connection to Charli's past. He also knows that the kid terrifies Patrick and that he is freaking cuckoo--like, just totally looney--and he knows that he wants to protect Charli from him in the future. Powers and Abilities Patrick is a true werewolf, which grants him certain supernatural abilities, in addition to some mundane training: '--Archery:' Like his brothers, Patrick has been trained in the "elegant and ancient" art of the bow and arrow. He's the worst at it of the three. '--Dance:' Patrick is actually a trained dancer and he seems to be very good at it. '-''-Debate:' Like his brothers, Patrick has been formally trained in the art of debate and diplomacy. However, he tends to utilize this training in playing devil's advocate in order to get under others' skin. '--Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Like his brothers, Patrick has been trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat. While he has undergone some boxing training (like any good Irishman), Patrick's unique fighting style is meant to best utilize his natural speed and strength as a werewolf. He also tends to be reckless and throw himself into a fight, hitting harder than a normal person on account of his resistance to physical harm. '--Horsemanship:' Like his brothers, Patrick is a talented horseback rider. He is able to command a horse with a near-professional level of skill. '-''-Lycanthropy:' Patrick was born a true werewolf. This bestows several supernatural abilities ::: '--Advanced Healing Factor:' Due to his nature as a lycan, Patrick has a supernatural healing factor and is able to recover from most wounds much more quickly than the average human. The exception to this being wounds sustained from silver. ::: '--Enhanced Durability:' In his Lycan form, Patrick is tougher than the average human and he's able to witstand a lot more physical damage. ::: '--Enhanced Hearing:' Patrick can hear at almost impossible distances and is also much more aware of his surroundings. Without focussing, he can hear the heart beats of his friends and, through this, can sense whether or not they're lying or distressed. :: ::: '--Enhanced Sight: '''Patrick is much more perceptive than the average human and is usually able to notice things in his surroundings, such as a snapped twig or small footprint with much more ease. Due to this, Patrick can also see in low light conditions. ::: '--Enhanced Smell:' Arguably Patrick's strongest sense, Patrick largely perceives the world around him via smell. To Patrick, each person has a distinct scent about them and, using this, Patrick is able to recognize people even from great distances. This ability is also useful as it allows for Patrick to more easily pick out shapeshifters and doppelgangers and he is also able to identify vampires. ::: '--Enhanced Speed:' Patrick is faster than the average human and is considered fast even for a werewolf. He is faster even than Charli, and has been noted to have outrun a Werecat. ::: '--Enhanced Strength: Patrick's werewolf nature has endowed him with increased strength. While not as strong as his brothers, Patrick is still considered strong for a person of his height and weight. ::: '''--Enhanced Taste: Patrick's tastebuds are much more sensitive than most humans. ::: '--Limited Shapeshifting:' As a true lycan, Patrick has been granted the ability to shapeshift into a wolf-like creature at will, once per day. In this form, his already impressive abilities are further enhanced as he grows razor sharp claws and fangs and becomes covered in fur. While he does not retain perfect control of himself in this form, Patrick's history has granted him considerable willpower to control the monster, allowing him to distinguish between friend and foe, and even to guide it with his basic desire and intention. :: ::: '--Partial Transformation: '''Through sheer willpower and dedication, Patrick has achieved a rare ability among werewolves, known as a partial transformation. This is done by triggering a transformation and suppressing it halfway through. In this state, Patrick has lupine eyes, claws and fangs, with some extra body hair (especially around his head), and his face takes on some lesser, wolf-like features but he retains a mostly-human appearance. In this state, he is stronger, faster and more durable than he is in his human form, but not as much as if he had fully transformed. The trade-off seems to be in control; he is still in perfect control over his actions in this state. It is difficult to maintain, however, and seems to be incredibly painful and taxing, both mentally and physically. : '--Marksmanship:' Patrick is a natural shot with a firearm, despite having minimal training in them. : '--Musician: Patrick is a skilled musician, formally instructed in how to play guitar, drums and the accordion. He is also a talented singer. Paraphernelia Patrick does not have any specialized equipment or magic items. Weaknesses In addition to his many strengths and supernatural powers, Patrick is also subject to a number of vulnerabilities, both supernatural and otherwise. '--Decapitation: '''Outside of silver and iridium, removal of the head will instantly and permanently kill Patrick. '--Dismemberment: In addition to decapitation, Patrick can also be killed by removing one or more enough of his internal organs, such as his heart. '--Flippant:' Patrick is very loud and boistrous, and some say irritating. He has a disdain for authority and rules, and shows little to no respect to those who consider themselves "elders". This disregard for authority and often crude personality regularly causes him problems. '--Iridium: '''Arguably Patrick's most lethal weakness is also the rarest and most difficult to find. This rare mineral is extremely toxic to Werewolves and any wounds suffered from a weapon crafted from this mineral may fester and eventually become fatal. '--Magic:' As a lycan, Patrick is more succeptible to magic and is less able to defend himself from spells and spell like abilities than normal attacls. '--Psionics:' Patrick is very easy to affect with psionics and he has a hard time resisting a psion's abilities. '--Reckless: 'Patrick is incredibly reckless and will often take stupid risks without thinking of the consequences for little to no reason, even something as small as a dare or a whim. '--Silver: 'The most common, and by far the easiest, method to kill Patrick is to use silver. Any wounds he sustains from silver weapons are extremely painful to him and take him much longer to heal from. When driven into his heart, he will die instantly. '--Wolfsbane: 'As a lycan, Patrick is very vulnerable to this fairly rare herb, colloquially referred to as "wolfsbane", though it has other monichers including aconitum and monkshood. This purple flower, when held against his skin, burns him like acid. When he ingests the herb, he becomes extremely sickened and weak. Notes --Patrick's Play-by actor is Robert Sheehan. Trivia --Favorite color changes by the week. --Patrick's favorite food is Ribs. --Cannot stand shellfish, green beans or anything with the word "Casserole". --Favorite book is "How to Eat the Dinosaur" by Chuck Klosterman. --Is catholic. --Loves old-school video games, and he dislikes anything newer than the Super Nintendo or the Sega Genesis. His favorite game is "Super Mario Bros. 3". He is so good at it, Connor calls him Luigi when he feels affectionate (as playing video games together was a way they bonded when Patrick was very young). --Favorite ice cream flavor is Superman ice cream. --Met MC Chris once in the Dublin tube. --Of all the noble houses in the world of "Game of Thrones", Patrick believes he would be a Lannister due to his actual family, although he'd like to be a Stark. --An alum of Shadowcrest Academy himself, Patrick was a Monceros during his time at the school. --Is in a band called the "Sex Pandas". --Massive Transformers fan. Owns hundreds of Transformers toys, and watched Transformers 2 in theaters seven times. --Favorite movie is a tie between "Resevoir Dogs" and "Djano: Unchained". --Patrick's favorite holiday is Halloween. --Favorite animal is the ocelot. Because fuck yeah ocelots. --In terms of music, Patrick likes a wide variety of bands. His favorites, however, tend to be very fast, very loud and/or glam rock. Examples of bands he enjoys are: ''The Arctic Monkeys, Pixies, Dropkick Murphys, The Sex Pistols, Dead Kennedys, Bad Religion, Rush and ''The Darkness. '' Category:Werewolf Category:Male Characters Category:Blackmoor Clan Category:Darkwood Clan Category:Shadowcrest Season 2 Category:Fast Hero Category:Musicians Category:Irish Characters Category:Shadowcrest Academy Category:Shadowcrest Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:MacManus Family Category:Scrivener Family Category:Characters from the UK Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:House Monceros Category:Shadowcrest Alumni